Things Left Unsaid
by AZTECPHENOM
Summary: Some things are better left unsaid. Too bad that isn't the case here. RJ.


**(A/N: This takes place many years after PB, so...to reassure everyone...Jack is an adult in this story.)**

**"Coffee?"** _Every morning same question, every morning same answ__er.__Extra cream, extra sugar._

**"Uh…n-no."**

**"No?"** _Well, that's new_

**"No. Just don't seem to have a taste for it." **

**"Uh huh."**** One eyebrow raises.** _Weird_.

**"What?"** _Please don't look at me like that. __Suspicious._

**"Nothing."** _No __not nothing. __Definitely something._

**"O.K."**** They eat in silence; she, pushing her food around the plate. **

**"Not hungry?"** _You usually inhale French toas__t. I know it's your favorite. I make it just for you._

**"Yes…no…I ****dunno ****kinda**** queasy I guess." **

**Pause. **

**"Maybe ****you're**** getting sick, flu season."** _Bullshit._

**"Yeah…maybe…probably."** _It's the middle __of __July.__ And, you know I take immunity boosters. I take them because you make me .Because you're always looking out for __me ,keeping__ me safe._

**Silence. ****More uncomfortable than it had been for weeks.**

**"I'm going to pick up a few**** supplies. Do you need anything?****"** _Like me? Do you need me anymore?__ Or even want me? _

**Hesitation, and ****then ,**** "No. No, I'm fine."** _I need you to hold me._

**"Sure?"** _No sweets__, no smokes? __Fine?__ Doubt that_

_I'm not sure of anything, Riddick. Where we stand, what you want_ **"Yeah."**** Metal slides on metal as she pushes the chair back. "I'm going to lie down." **

**"Alright."** _No everything is not alright._

_

* * *

_

_No energy. No appetite. No…no coffee?_

**"Sir?"**

_Nauseous…not so strange. But when we're grounded?_

**"Sir?"**

_Possible? No. No fucking way._

**"Sir?!!"**** Riddick grunts.**

**"What?"**_ Concentrate._

**"Your total is 150 ****creds****…sir." An impatient glance, mixed with fear.**

**Cred**** chips were thrown onto the counter, the bags snatched up. **

**One night. ****Just one, three months ago.**** Mercs attacked, rough landing. People died, but not them. ****One too many celebratory shots.**** They didn't talk for days afterwards. ****Impossible?**** No, not really.**

_

* * *

_

**He sets down the bags and pushes the goggles back onto his head. **

**Their eyes met from across the galley. ****Hers red and swollen, his squinting in the dim light.**

**He only took them off for her. So he could see her truly. ****Because she always seemed to want to see him too.**

**He sits across the table from her**._ Funny, we've sat here, at this very table, hundreds of times discussing how to take people out, to end lives…and yet I've never, once, felt this…anxious…scared?_

**He reaches across the void and grabs her hand. The question was asked in silence**.

**"Jack."**_ Jesus Christ. Not impossible, not at all._

**A nod, tears falling from the green eyes.**

**"Riddick?"**_ Please, please give me something. Hold me, kiss me…yell at me, get angry…but please, please don't just sit there._

**"You're sure."**_ Of course she is.Of course. Think about it. The moods, the appetite...the new scent. The scent shoulv'e told you everything, you idiot._

**"Check the med-unit yourself."**_ What did you expect? Him to be happy?_

**"No."**_ No, Jackie. I trust you babe, I trust you more than I trust myself right now. For the first time in my life I don't know what to do. _

**"I understand." **_I understand that you don't want this. Want this life…with me. I understand that it was just sex to you._

**"Understand what?"**_ Do you understand how hard it is, how much it hurts, for me to sit this close to you, and know that I can't ever have you, that you'll never want me that way ? To know that you would never want this life…with me…with a killer, an animal. To know that you regret giving yourself to me, that night. No, Jack, you don't understand anything.You don't understand and I can't bring myself to tell you, because I'd die if I scared you away._

**"****That you want me to …**** '****take care****'**** of it, right?****"**_ God, Riddick tell me 'no'. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that night wasn't a mistake. That it meant as much to you as it did to me. That you love me too._

**"It?"**_ You mean this baby? My baby? Maybe a daughter, with your eyes and your laugh? Or a son. My son. Is that what you mean by 'it'...Jack, really?._

**"Yeah."** _Riddick I'm dying inside. I'm dying, please save me. Just touch me, tell me it'll be ok._

**"Is that what you want?"**_ Say 'no', kid. Kiss me, Jack, tell me you want this. Make me know that it's okay to feel. Let me know that I'm not a monster._

**"Yes."** _NO! What I want is to wake up to you every morning. What I want is to watch you play with our baby, our son, our daughter. What I want is to tell you that I love you, that I've always loved you But to you…that's weakness. To you...it's a liability. So I'll handle it. Anything so I won't be a burden. So you won't leave me. I'll do anything to stay with you_

**He lets go of her hand, sits back in the chair, pulling the goggles back down, covering his eyes. Shutting her out.**

**"Okay, then."**_ Funny, I didn't know that having your heart broken could actually hurt. I didn't know that you could actually feel it tearing in two. I didn't know a monster like me could feel. A mistake…it won't happen again._

**"Okay."**_ Anything Riddick. Dying a little inside…I'll do it every day, just to be with you._

**(A/N #2: LO SIENTO!!! I'm sorry but this story ends here...xx ...that's how I intended it.)**


End file.
